MY BOYXMY LOVE Chapter 1: Pure Snow
by zZzkarinezZz
Summary: Until the day you bring me a lot of flowers, and come to see meI'll continuously, continuously wait for you..


**MY BOYXMY LOVE by Karine Chen**

_**Until the day you bring a lot of flowers, and come to see me;**_

_**I'll continuously, continuously wait for you…**_

_**Chapter 1: Pure Snow**_

_**----February---**_

_**Travis: Lily Lily**_

**_Travis: Okay, we should be heading back now._**

_**Lily: Meow**_

**_Travis: Why is there a girl lying on the snow?!_**

_**A while later…**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**Amy: What? I…A cat…?**_

_**Amy: …o0… I fell asleep…!!**_

_**Amy: There's a guy next to me!!**_

_**Amy: Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!?**_

**_Travis wakes up and sat straight up_**

_**Amy starts to sit up**_

**_Travis: You're finally awake, this is me and Lily's walk route, so…_**

_**Amy: Who is he…**_

**_Travis: If you're going to do suicide, would you mind going some place else?_**

_**Amy: Suicide…?**_

**_Travis: Lily, let's go home!_**

_**Amy: It's not like that…I wasn't going to do suicide… tries to stand up**_

_**Amy: Waa!? falls**_

**_Travis: …_**

_**Amy: My body's too cold, can't stand up…**_

_**Travis: … Looks at Amy**_

_**Travis: You okay? picks her up**_

_**Amy: Wo…woa!**_

_**Amy: Um…uh…thanks… Scared me…calm down!**_

_**Travis: If you have any trouble would you mind telling me?**_

_**Amy: Huh? Trouble…?**_

_**Travis: Just say it! Suicide attempted girl! pats her shoulder**_

_**Amy: A-M-Y -- Don't pat my shoulder**_

_**Travis: What?**_

_**Amy: I'M NOT TRYING TO SUICIDE! And I have a name, it's Amy.**_

_**Travis: I'm Travis, this is my cat, Lily. Nice to meet you!**_

_**Travis: So! What were you trying to do?**_

_**Amy: That's why I said you misunderstood!**_

_**Amy: I just wanted to clear my mind for a second, and rest in the snow. looks up at the sky**_

**_Amy: I'm an examinee and I'm tired of studying. _**

_**Amy: When I saw the snow, I just didn't want to do anything, and the next thing I know, I fell asleep. That's all**_

**_Travis: Lonely examinee…?_**

_**Moment of silence…**_

_**Travis: Sentimental girl!**_

_**Amy: LONELY…SENTIMENTAL?!!**_

_**Amy: Bye!!! I hate him already**_

_**Travis: Hey!? Where are you going?**_

_**Amy turns around**_

_**Amy: I'm going to the library!!**_

_**Amy: Since I'm a lonely examinee…**_

_**Travis: What?! You're already holding a grudge?!**_

_**Travis reaches to grab Amy's hand**_

_**Travis: But, instead of going to the library…**_

_**Amy?**_

_**Amy and Travis walks to somewhere else**_

_**Amy: The park?**_

**_Travis: Going to the library would only make examinees more frustrated._**

_**Amy: Travis, are you a high school student? So experienced!**_

**_Travis: YA! COUGHIIf I went to school… COUGH I should be 12th grade in April COUGH_**

_**continuously coughing…**_

_**Travis: But I left school already…'Cause I'm very sick…**_

_**Amy: You're lying!? No comment at all…**_

_**Travis: How you figure out so fast…!?**_

_**Amy: If people that are very sick slept in the snow, then they would've already been dead. Must have…unless…are you dead?**_

_**Travis: That's only because you never woke up! I was just waiting…**_

_**Travis: Crap! YAWNI want to sleep again.YAWN**_

_**Travis: What a perfect weather 3 Good night, and good luck examinee!**_

_**Amy: Huh?**_

_**Amy: Wait! Travis…even Lily…**_

_**Amy: What a weird person… So alike…**_

_**Amy: But… it feels so calm…**_

_**Amy: Even I want to sleep. All the worries from yesterday didn't seem real at all.**_

_**Amy: Feels so nice… 3**_

_**Amy: Travis is next to me… What…**_

_**opens her eyes**_

_**Amy: Big difference from just now… Wow! Glasses…!?Looks kind of nerdy…But he looks so much cuter…**_

_**Travis: Amy…Amy…sigh**_

_**Amy: …Huh?!**_

_**Travis: You missed so much, are you sure you're going to be okay on the association tests?**_

_**Amy: …? Amy smiles a little**_

_**Amy: You just said I'm wrong…wait…Travis, can you actually do these practice problems?**_

_**Travis: You're rude!**_

_**Travis: Don't look at me like this. At my school, I always get the top grades in class.**_

_**Travis: Amy, your association test is in a month, do you think you can do it?**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**Travis: …what's wrong? o0**_

_**Amy: Travis, when you have your glasses, you look really smart. If you wear it, you'll surely be more popular!**_

_**Travis: Thank you very much! You still have time to worry about others…**_

_**Travis head penalty Amy! Lily: Meow!**_

_**Amy? Ow…it hurts…**_

_**Travis: Amy, starting tomorrow, come to my house! gives a smile**_

_**Travis: With "MR." Travis, you'll definitely easily get top grades on the test!**_

_**Amy: What…? Are you planning to be my… "home school teacher!?"**_

_**At that time, if I had rejected Travis's offer, maybe…**_

_**Travis teaches Amy…and Lily pulls on Travis**_

_**Travis: Stop bothering me!**_

_**Lily continuously holds onto Travis**_

_**Amy: Hello! You're still playing?**_

_**Lily head penalty Travis!**_

_**Travis: Ow!**_

_**Amy!!**_

_**Travis is on the ground…**_

_**Amy: …**_

_**I won't notice that I'm starting to like him!!**_

_**Being with Travis,**_

_**Travis hold hands with Amy**_

_**is from the 15 years I've been alive,**_

_**Amy: Woah.**_

_**the best moments of my life.**_

_**Travis: Today is a field trip!**_

_**If I hadn't realized…**_

_**Travis: OK! Absolutely perfect! Now you'll definitely get the top grade on the test! I don't have anymore to teach you!**_

_**Travis: Don't doze off on the test!**_

_**Amy grips her hand**_

_**Amy: I WON'T HAVE A SINGLE PROBLEM!! Who would doze off!?**_

_**Travis: You were taught by me, so if you doze off, then I won't just let you go!**_

_**Amy: Woah!! Lily! holds onto Lily Travis is cursing me to fail…**_

_**Travis: Don't complain to the cat!**_

_**Amy: Lily is my teammate xPP **_

_**Travis: Oh, ya! Amy…**_

_**Amy: Huh? gives her nicest smile**_

_**Travis: YA**_

_**Amy: YA!? What?**_

_**Amy: Woah!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you take those pictures!! grips onto Travis**_

_**Travis: Can't breath…Amy… TO LET MY YOUNGER BROTHER SEE IT!**_

_**Amy continues grabbing onto Travis**_

_**Travis: My brother is really cute! Just like Lily.**_

_**Amy: I don't care about that! Why are you showing him my pictures!?**_

_**Travis: To introduce him…**_

_**Travis: "THE MOST IMPORTANT GIRL"!!**_

_**Amy: …MOST IMPORTANT GIRL… If you say those words…I'll only mistaken…cause…I like Travis!!**_

_**Travis: Me too!**_

_**Amy: Huh?**_

_**Travis: I like Amy too!**_

_**Amy: Every time we meet…**_

_**Amy: But…isn't it weird? I don't really know you…**_

_**Amy: …I start to like Travis more and more…**_

_**Travis: I should be the one saying that…**_

_**Travis: I don't even know the color of your eyes or your voice and I already like you…**_

_**Travis: That's why I waited in the snow. grins**_

_**Amy: Until…blushes I wake up?**_

_**Travis: Until I hear your voice.**_

_**In the snow…waiting…**_

_**Travis: Amy, you want to make a wish? Pray to get a good grade…**_

_**Amy: Pray?**_

_**Travis: Counting from today, there's two weeks left until the test, and in this time…we shouldn't meet.**_

_**Amy: Travis!? Why?**_

_**Travis: Because…grins every time I'm with you, you start to doze off…Lily was there too...**_

_**Amy: ENOUGH! blushes ENOUGH! FINE!**_

_**Amy: Then…if I make it, you'll have to help me celebrate!**_

_**Travis: No problem! Then you have to make it! Can't doze off!**_

_**Amy: This… takes Travis's glasses I'll be keeping it as a lucky item I'll be wearing it 3**_

_**Travis smiles and moves his face next to Amy**_

_**Amy?**_

_**Travis: I'll go pick you up with a lot of flowers… good luck! 3**_

_**Travis: And then continue "PART 2"**_

_**Travis walks away**_

_**Amy: What do you mean PART 2?!**_

_**Travis: It's a secret**_

_**Amy: OMG!! blushes**_

_**After that, before the week of the test, I studied a lot, and then waited another week…**_

_**Amy: Yes!**_

_**Finally, the day when I get to see Travis again!**_

_**Amy: I got on! blushes Travis…I want to tell him already…**_

_**Amy: But I need to check in the mirror, after all, we haven't seen each other for a week. Bathroom**_

_**Amy: Sorry! tries to walk out of all the people Excuse me…**_

_**Amy: Woah! falls on some other guy**_

_**Amy: Sorry!**_

_**Kevin: You okay?**_

_**Amy: Ya! Examinee no. 192...**_

_**Kevin?**_

_**Amy: He was the guy sitting next to me…he also made it!**_

_**Amy: Let's congratulate each other we both made it! Sorry for bumping into you!**_

_**That time…I was feeling the happiest person in the world…waiting for Travis.**_

_**But…I kept waiting…and waiting…**_

_**And Travis never showed up…**_


End file.
